Secuestrados
by askty
Summary: Alguna vez has sentido ese instinto protector asía tu vida, correr hasta quedar sin aliento para evitar ser atrapado por aquellos psicópatas que te secuestraron y te alejaron de la civilización y por si alguna extraña circunstancia te atraparan ¿como quisieras morir? o a ¿quien dejarías morir? tu decisión salvara a una vida pero también matara a otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Antes que nada aquí los personajes ya son mayores de edad**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Están preparados .- pronuncio con vos ronca.

-Siempre. —concluyo sonriente otro de sus colegas.

-Perfecto. —sonrió maliciosa mente el dueño de la primera vos. —Tú y tú. —Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica y a cierto rubio.- irán por la puerta principal y esperen la señal. — ellos solo asintieron afirmativamente y ustedes tres se quedaran a fuera a vigilar, el resto entraran con migo a la casa….

Todos se pusieron sus mascarillas, pensando en el botín que conseguirán en ese lugar lujoso, otros en cambio se preparaban física y psicológica mente sin duda sería una noche larga y dura.

El aire invernal se presentaba en las calles blancas del pueblito de colorado no muy lejos de unas cuantas casas, en una mansión, para ser más exactos en la mansión de los Black se presentaba una fiesta alrededor de las 1: AM

En ella se encontraban reunidos los amigos del dueño de la casa, festejaban la bienvenida de la pareja la cual habían salido del país por unas vacaciones. Todos festejaban a lo grande mientras unos bailaban, otros charlaban sobre eventos sin importancia en sus vidas, en cambio Wendy se encontraba alejada de todo el escándalo: en la cocina mientras se preparaba algo de té, Tammy entra algo desconcertada de su falta de presencia en la fiesta.

-Ah! Aquí estas.- dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra.

-He? Para qué?—pregunto mientras se masajeaba el cuello en señal de estrés.

-Para que más va a hacer, has estado muy ausente en la fiesta.-

\- Al parecer eres la única que lo ha notado. —dijo indiferente

\- OH! Vamos no seas negativa… si es por el asunto de Stan y tú no debes dejar que las cosas se unan a tu diversión, estas aquí para divertirte.- declaro embozando una gran sonrisa.

-Claro para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no estás en la misma situación. —comento algo molesta.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón pero yo solo quería ayudarte. —le contesto algo ofendida mientras salía de la cocina.

-Perdóname, por favor ven. —le llamo dándose cuenta de su error.

La castaña solo la miro por encima del hombro unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a entrar a la cocina, lanzando un suspiro.

-Es solo que todo esto me está hartando.- concluyo la pelinegra.

-Por?.-

-Es el simple hecho de ver como stan se comporta con migo.-

-Que?.- pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada asía Stan.- no le veo nada de malo, desde que lo conocí, pude notar que él es algo pacifista y una persona muy bondadosa.

-Eso es lo que muestra en la sociedad pero es un maldito deprimido del mundo o no sé de qué diablos. - dijo mientras apagaba el fuego dela tetera y la servía en un vaso.- estoy harta de su inconformista actitud.- concluyo enfadada.

Tammy solo se limitó a observar las acciones que realizaba la pelinegra y a procesar las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, sin duda su amiga debe de estar en un mal momento en su matrimonio, aunque claro no se sorprende de que vuelvan a pelear en esta semana es algo tan común en ellos, pero ella sintió que algo grave estaba ocurriéndoles…a quien intenta engañar ellos tarde o temprano llevarían esta situación a algo más grave como el divorcio. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

-No lo sé… estoy muy confundido.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se llevaba su cabello hacia atrás.

-En que parte.-dijo Kyle

-En todo en Wendy y en mí en nuestro futuro, en que pasara más adelante. —Concluyo algo triste. —no quiero dejarla, pero tampoco puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera .—hablaba melancólicamente mientras bebía un poco de licor .—amigo dime ¿qué puedo hacer? .—su rostro denotaba algo de tristeza combinada de desilusión .

-Yo creo que no es bueno para tu salud seguir en esta relación. —

\- que? ¿Por qué?—pregunto desconcertado.

\- Stan para comenzar tú no tienes miedo a perder a Wendy… lo que tienes miedo es en ponerte a pensar en todos estos años los cuales los has invertido en esta relación, para terminar perdiendo mucho. —le dijo su amigo lo más sincero que pudo, él tenía que hacer que su amigo habrá los ojos, antes de que se siga engañando por más tiempo.

\- no creo que sea eso.—dijo seguro de sus palabras.

\- Stan dime algo ¿ tu amas a Wendy? .—Stan alzo su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar semejante pregunta, la respuesta era obvia es un claro…- en verdad amas a Wendy .—profundizo más sus palabras, ahora que lo ponía a meditar no sabía sinceramente que era lo que sentía por Wendy, si era atracción física o algo más allá de lo que una persona enamorada pueda sentir, era una pregunta tan sencilla pero difícil de responder . Tenía que darse un tiempo para que la pregunta se responda por sí sola, el tenia le creencia de que las acciones son mas valiosas que las palabras.

\- te responderé después .—le sonrió seguro de su decisión.—mejor vallamos por aire fresco amigo .—le propuso mientras caminaba asia la salida .

\- como tu digas.—le contesto el pelirrojo mientras imitaba las acciones de su amigo .—pero después no me culpes si nos contagiamos de algún resfriado .—

\- JA! Como si eso fuera posible .—dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- claro que lo es exponernos al… - el pelirrojo no pudo continuar con sus palabras ,al ver dos sujetos ,uno muchos más altos que él le dio mala espina cuando se dio cuenta como estaban vestidos: toda su ropa era de color negro ,en su rostro llevaban mascarillas , y en sus manos ¡ARMAS!. Antes de que pueda hacer algo vio como la silueta más grande golpeaba en la cabeza a su amigo, dejándolo noqueado rápidamente, intento correr pero la silueta más baja lo agarra del brazo atrayéndolo al ladrón bruscamente, Kyle estaba en estado de shock, pero para su mala suerte sintió como el arma del sujeto reposaba en su nuca, esto solo hizo que el pobre entrara en pánico comenzando a temblar mientras lo obligaban a que entrara de nuevo a la casa. Intento buscar con la mirada a su amigo, solo para encontrarse como este era de la misma forma tratado que a él, o quizás hasta peor .

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Oye red ya regreso del baño .—le anuncio la rubia.

Ok , pero no tardes ,se ve que Kenny se beberá toda la cerveza si no lo cuidamos.—le contesto su amiga divertida.

Está bien jaja! .—rio la rubia del mismo modo que su amiga , mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente pudo notar varios cuadros elegantes pegados en las paredes de color crema al final del pasillo .—valla acaso yo también viviría a todo lujo si sería la Señora Black .—pensó divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza la extraña idea que se le cruzo por la mente. Miestras seguía caminando saco su celular revisando las fotos de su novio y ella , ambos con una sonrisa que denotaba felicidad pura , ella sonrió al recordar donde fue tomada esa foto: fue en su primera cita en la feria todo fue muy divertido en ese día .Clyde es un chico muy ingenuo por lo que fue lo primero que le llamo su atención, le gustaba todo de, el su sonrisa, inocente sus ojos avellana, su cabello muy bien cuidado, en la forma en la que la trataba como princesa, sin duda sería muy feliz estando a su lado . Lanzo un suspiro típico de una chica enamorada mientras miraba su anillo de compromiso. —dentro de muy poco seré la señora Donovan.- dijo irónicamente, ya que cuando ellos eran niños ella ni siquiera se habría fijado en alguien como él y ahora a punto de casarse con ese tipo de persona. Su felicidad se vio opacada cuando alguien entra bruscamente por la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos, asustando a la chica en el proceso , sin poder evitarlo lanza un desgarrador grito al ver como la otra ventana era rota del mismo modo, y atreves de ella dejando paso libre a varios sujetos que pasaban sin cuidado alguno . ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió lo más rápido que pudo asia las escaleras , pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando alguien la detiene jalándola del cabello , intenta liberarse pero uno de ellos ,o mejor dicho el hombre que la tenía sujeta la amenaza con disparar si no se calma.

Bebe solo se limitaba a respirar energéticamente mientras sentía como su verdugo le quitaba el teléfono.—esto ya no lo utilizaras muñeca .—dijo mientras empujaba a la rubia asía el piso de abajo. Seguidos de sus compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-arriba las manos.- grito el sujeto que tenia de rehén a la rubia desesperada.

Todos guardaban silencio al ver como un desconocido que enseguida se dieron cuenta que era un ladrón, este tenía apresado a la pobre rubia quien lloraba suplicando que la suelte mientras que los demás apreciaban como varios uniformados de negro bajaban de la misma manera que el: armado e imposible de identificarlo gracias a que una máscara les cubría el rostro , todas las mujeres comenzaron a ponerse detrás de los hombres los cuales estos se sentían impotentes ante sus atacantes, por el simple hecho de que ellos tenían armas y ellos…..pues ellos estaban ebrios pero gracias al horrible susto todo el alcohol en sus cuerpos desapareció "mágicamente".

Estos dos iban a salir JAJAJAJA debiste ver como el de cabellos negros cayó al suelo después de que lo golpeara, que idiota ni siquiera aguanto un golpe .—dijo mientras arrastraba sin ningún cuidado a Stan, Wendy al ver la situación de su esposo se desesperó, rogando para que no le hicieran nada.—también atrapamos al otro pendejo de su amigo.—concluyo diciendo esto mientras veía como su compañera traía a Kyle con el arma siempre apuntando al pelirrojo, amenazándolo de no cometer ninguna estupidez .

-Jaja perfecto, perfecto. —rio al que parecía ser el líder del grupo ,aun sin dejar a la rubia en paz .—escuchen! escuchen con atención si alguno de ustedes quieren hacerse el héroe ,conocerá lo que es ser disparado enfrente de la audiencia ,pero… si todos cooperan no pasara nada malo, ahora dígame, ¿alguna duda?.—pregunto.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-saben esta noche será la mas larga de su vida asi que es mejor empezar a llevarnos bien, ya que estaremos por lo que reste de la noche juntos.—concluyo observando a sus víctimas ahora con un semblante serio.

Continuara…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Ustedes quienes creen que serán los ladrones he? Pongan sus teorías.**

 **Nos leemos después :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: en donde estamos…**

* * *

 **Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver en la forma en la trataban a Stan, pero era algo lógico que nadie quería quedar como el azabache, así que solo se limitaron a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose inservibles para la ocasión.

-y…que nos van hacer?—pregunto Craig con miedo, a pesar de todo no iba a dejar su orgullo a un lado.

-ya verán…- contesto uno de sus verdugos.

Craig lo miro curioso, pero antes de protestar sintió un pañuelo húmedo cerca de su boca, e impidiéndole respirar, Craig entendió enseguida: lo querían dormir pero él no les permitiría ese gusto pero le era imposible retener la respiración y termino por inhalar .Después de sentir como esa fragancia recorría por su nariz sus parpados se hacían pesados y su vista borrosa… lo único que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue ver como sus amigos recibían el mismo trato, después todo se volvió borroso…

-he…pero que! – Fueron las primeras palabras de Stan al despertar entre la oscuridad, se exalto al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él, por lo que se inmuto rápidamente.—mierda…donde estoy.-

-Stan…- lo llamo Wendy con una vos débil.—¿Dónde están todos?...—miro a su alrededor, al encontrarse en una habitación oscura, en ella se podría apreciar las paredes desgastadas, lo único salvable de ellas eran los pequeños puñados de luz que entraba sin inconveniente alguna alumbrando un poco la habitación , con un piso sumamente sucio, talvez sea el polvo que cae del techo, del cual amenazaba con caérseles encima en cualquier momento. Al verse en estas circunstancias Wendy comenzó a desesperarse.— Mierda! Stan… ¡donde estamos!.—

-No lo sé.—respondió con miedo.-

-tiene que haber….tiene que haber una…una salida por algún lado.—dijo Wendy con una voz totalmente quebrada que amenazaba a entrar en llanto, estaba desesperada y con miedo tanto que su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente, su esposo se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que ella, con la diferencia que el intentaba hallar una solución más razonable para calmar a Wendy.

-tranquila…todo va estar bien.—

-No, Stan no está bien, nada de esta mierda ha estado bien… deja de aparentar ser un hombre y empieza por comportarte como uno, tus estúpidos consuelos inservibles no nos ayudan para nada!...mejor deja de hablar y ven y ayúdame.—Wendy respondió sin tomar conciencia de sus palabras.

Por otro lado Stan estaba realmente enfadado, pero otro sentimiento más grande que cualquiera que haya vivido no lo abandonaba por nada….tenía miedo…y mucho, suponía que su esposa estaría igual, por lo que opto por comprenderla y ayudarla.

-Carajo! Carajo! Carajo! .—repartía el afroamericano al notar que su esposa no se encontraba con él, pero en cambio lo acompañaban Kyle, Red y Tweek. Los cuatro se encontraban amarrados en sillas sujetados con una soga que los rodeaba de pies a cabeza impidiéndoles moverse, a su vez los habían colocado de espaldas. excepto a token él estaba de frente —

-Mierda…mi cabeza. —dijo la chica un poco consiente, pero lo suficiente para entrar en razón al ver sus circunstancias. —que!?...—trato de liberarse haciendo movimientos bruscos con su cuerpo. Pero le era imposible.

\- Red!... red!—

-¡Token!?... eres tu cierto.—

-si… soy yo…red por favor…trata de despertar a los demás… para que podamos idear un plan y salir de aquí… tengo que buscar a Nicole. —

\- Pero cómo!? .—

\- he… Trata…trata de moverte hacia atrás intenta golpear tu silla con la de Kyle. —

\- y que hay de tweek?, tu no harás nada para despertarlo?.—pregunto al notar la presencia del rubio.

\- es preferible tenerlo asi, de otra forma se alterara y acabaran por descubrirnos. —

\- es razonable, está bien… veré lo que puedo hacer. —balanceo su cuerpo hacia atrás lo más fuerte que pudo, repitió la misma acción varias veces, al alcanzar la silla del otro pelirrojo intento chocar su silla, pero había un inconveniente, sus manos estaban atadas hacia atrás, si chocaba su silla se chancaría sus manos aumentando el frio que entraba en una de las ventanas rotas, pero que aún eran sostenidas por unos barrotes de hierro, impidiendo escapatoria alguna.

-token!..- lo llamo preocupada.-

-que pasa?.—

-no puedo.—dijo un poco decepcionada de sí misma.—si …intento… despertar a kyle… me lastimare.-

Token se quedó pensando por unos minutos él no lo podía hacer…no podía despertar a kyle mucho menos tratar de mover su silla, ya que esta se encontraba dentro de un agujero lo suficiente para cubrir las patas de las sillas un poco por la mitad , si intentara moverse lo más probable es que este caería y produciría un estruendoso ruido, valla si que esos hijos de puta idearon todo a la perfección. Además de que se encontraba algo alejado de los tres —Red… por favor… has este sacrificio… te lo ruego…te pagare lo que quieras, pero por favor… hazlo… - le rogo

-Yo…- red no respondió, solo se dedicó a prepararse para romperse las manos, tomo el vuelo suficiente entre su espalda y la vendita silla, tenía que lograr que sus sillas hagan la mayor presión posible pero también el golpe debería ser lo suficientemente duro para que por lo menos cause algún movimiento a la silla ajena, y solo se dedicó a hogar un grito de dolor al sentir como sus frías manos eran golpeadas con tanta brusquedad, pero sabía que era la única forma de tratar de salir con vida, ya que si intentaran despertarlo a gritos lo más probable es que despertarían a Tweek y posiblemente llamarían la atención de esos psicópatas, al recuperar aire, realizo el mismo movimiento que antes, solo que esta vez, sus manos no respondían ante tal ataque, Red se preocupó un poco, pero luego recordó por su bienestar y el de sus amigos y se olvidó de ese inconveniente rápidamente, volvió a repetir la abrupta acción, con la diferencia de que esta era acompañada de un extraño ruido no podía distinguir si era el de las sillas o eran proveniente de sus manos, al último intento, por fin despertó el pelirrojo algo extrañado y confundido, pero se percató de una vocecita que lo llamaba a ecos, al recobrar el sentido al cien por ciento vio que la dueña de esa vocecita era de la Red, sonaba adolorida, asustada, confundida al igual que él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue oír el tono de voz que utilizaba, simplemente era desgarrador para cualquiera escucharla.

-Red?...que…que está pasando...—preguntó al verse sometido a estas circunstancias.

-Kyle…- rompió en llanto.- kyle…oh..kyle…todo esto es horrible, no sé en donde estamos.

-calma, talvez estemos en el sótano… o… en el latico de Token.- trato de dar una explicación a su ubicación.

-para desgracia nuestra conozco muy bien mi casa para saber que no estamos en ella.—dijo Token.

-que!?...ah...pues, que…que hacemos. Quiero irme de aquí.-

-para eso te despertamos necesito que nos ayudes a idear un plan de escapatoria, talvez si tu intentas desamarrar las manos de Red…una vez que ella este liberada…-

\- lo haría pero mis manos están atadas hacia abajo.—dijo Kyle.

\- que!?...—pregunto viendo hacia sus manos y efectivamente estaban atadas de otra forma, al igual que Tweek sus manos al parecer estaban atadas hacia delante.—MIERDA!.—grito decepcionado de sí mismo y más al percatarse que las manos de red estaban realmente lastimadas, gracias al fuerte grito que pego, hizo que Tweek saltara del susto, los chicos lo miraron con algo de miedo, no querían que el despertara, pero para su sorpresa, el rubio se levantó de su silla y giro en dirección a ellos, mirándolos sorprendido, pero a la ves alegre.

-Tweek?...todo este tiempo has estado despierto!? – pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo. Pero el rubio no le prestó atención en cambio camino hasta token, parándose detrás de su silla y de entre sus manos saco una navaja…

-tweek?.—pregunto el ya mencionado, preocupado del extraño comportamiento de su amigo..—que …que me vas ha…hacer?.— por más que intentaban llamar la atención del rubio, este seguía indiferente, ante tal llamado nunca respondía…solo se limitó a sentarse en cuclillas, para luego dirigirlas a las manos del atado, para sorpresa de Token sintió como sus manos fueron liberadas, no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a desatar sus pies, por el rabillo del ojo noto como Tweek, se dirigía a Red separando su silla con la de Kyle , acto seguido procedió a liberarla pero noto como el rostro del rubio se tornaba algo preocupante, el mencionado miro hacia su amigo y este solo pregunto con la mirada, sin saber cómo responderle siguió con su trabajo, luego llegó el turno de Kyle, Token aprovecho ese momento para dirigirse a su amiga, ya que la mirada que le dedico a su amigo lo preocupo.

-Estas bien?—le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a desatar sus manos.

-si …- contesto débilmente.

Ahora entendía el porqué de la expresión del rubio. Las manos de Red se habían impactado con tal brusquedad, tanto que se abrieron una que otra herida, pero lo más preocupante fue, cuan Red dijo que no las sentía, Token la miro con lastima, ya que las manos de red de alguna u otra forma se pusieron de un tono morado, podría decir que era porque la soga estaba atada fuertemente, pero, no tenía marcas visibles de la soga, se revisó sus muñecas y efectivamente el si las tenía marcadas, lo suficiente para que dure unas 3 horas antes que desaparezca. Al ver el rostro preocupado de la mujercita, desgarro un trozo de ambas mangas de su camisa blanca para utilizarlas como vendaje para la malherida. Una vez todos liberados, los tres dirigieron su vista a Tweek, quien enseguida noto el cambio de actitud de sus amigos, preocupándose un poco.

-ahora…tweek. —Comenzó Kyle. —por qué… ¡no! Dijiste nada.

-es verdad…- lo apoyo token con un tono de reproche.

Red no dijo nada estaba muy preocupada por sus manos… no las podía mover. En cambio el rubio los miro aún más confundido el solo podía escuchar un sonido agudo, ni una palabra que se supone que debería escuchar. Solo las bocas de sus amigos moviéndose.

-qué?...-pregunto.—yo…no…no los ngh... Escucho. —declaro.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, tweek de una u otra manera había quedado sordo, talvez, solo talvez sería una pequeña ventaja, y el resto….se fue a la mierda.

Tweek.—estas seguro de lo que dijiste .—pregunto con la pequeña esperanza que fuera solo una broma de mal gusto.

-¿!Que dijiste!- Pregunto gritando, pero enseguida su vos fue opacada por la mano del afroamericano

-¡puta madre ¡ .—exclamo kyle bajando de la silla y alejándose de la ventana.—donde sea que nos llevaron esos psicópatas, debe ser un lugar muy lejano de la civilización.

Todos lo miraron aterrados…sin duda sería una noche larga, lo suficiente para intentar salir con vida de ahí…Token se dirigió asía la puerta, para su sorpresa y el agrado de todos no tenía llave, talvez sus verdugos tuvieron mucha confianza al pensar que no podrían liberarse, una vez afuera de la habitación pudieron apreciar que esto no era una casa, si no se equivoca Token al mirar los planos de los pisos que se encontraban pegados en la pared en forma de marco, estaban dentro de un hotel abandonado, se encontraban en el segundo piso, de este tendrían que bajar al primero y estaban afuera, pero había un problema, donde estarán sus amigos?, su amada Nicole , esas dos razones eran las únicas que lo obligaban a quedarse, pero estaba de algo seguro sus acompañantes lo mas probable es que no quieran quedarse y decidieran irse era un riesgo que tendría que tomar.

-y adonde?... Nos dirigimos? .—pregunto Kyle mientras lleva la vista fija en Tweek y en Red .

Token lo sabía… tendría que llevarlos a mentiras a como de el lugar, rápidamente tomo en marco y lo rompió, saco el mapa y lo comenzó a doblar para guardárselo en su bolsillo, ante la mirada curiosa de todos.—saben… ahora que lo recuerdo…hee…Antes de llegar a ese cuarto…recobre un poco de conciencia y …recuerdo que… fueron por otra ruta…y…hay…hay que subir al tercer piso …porque uno de ellos dijo que…las gradas para llegar a la salida…em..Fueron derrumbadas…y…hay que circular la zona para…encontrar otra salida, si no mal recuerdo.—mintió un poco nervioso no estaba a acostumbrado a mentir. Pero al parecer fue lo suficiente creíble para los tres.

-Claro…déjame ver el mapa..-dijo kyle intentando alcanzarlo con sus manos pero fue retirada rápidamente.

-es que…esta en italiano…es un hotel italiano. —volvió a mentir.—además no hay tiempo que perder vamos.—les indico.

Todos siguieron a token, tweek era ayudado por kyle en algunas ocasiones, y Red no dejaba de pensar el extraño color que tenían sus manos, así que decidió calentarlas en su bolsillo, talvez era el frio que provocaba tan extraño color, pero por que no respondían…eran como dos guantes pesados y de color morado. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, noto como kyle jalaba fuerte mente de la camisa a tweek, haciéndole señales desesperadamente con su dedo entre sus labios para que este entienda que debería quedarse callado, Token se pega a la pared, como si esta se le fuera a caer encima e hiso movimientos con sus manos para que se quedara quieta o que se apegase también a la pared. Ella hiso caso al primer aviso, salvándola por el momento…pero de que se escondían.

La pelirroja comenzó a buscar con su vista a algún punto de amenaza es cuando lo noto, donde se supone que alguna vez fue la recepción era uno de esos hombres solo que este llevaba otra mascara puesta era diferente, era mucho más bizarra, y era muy, pero muy alto, y a fácil vista se podía notar que el hombre contenía una gran fuerza.

Token estaba al punto del colapso, no esperaba a encontrarse con alguien tan pronto, no podía retroceder, así que tuvieron que avanzar, primero fue Kyle quien paso sin problema alguna ya que el hombre se encontraba volteado, luego Tweek , él tuvo una que otra dificultad pero paso sin levantar sospechas , token iba a pedirle a Red que pasara pero ella le suplico que fuese él que pasara antes que ella ya que la chica estaba a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa…curioso no cualquiera pensaría que sería Tweek el que tuviera esos inconvenientes ,pero al parecer el chico apenas sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Token no perdió más tiempo y pasó con sumo cuidado, siempre alerta de que ese grandulón no se dé cuenta de su presencia, pudo suspirar mentalmente de alivio una vez llegado al final.

Era el turno de Red…la chica comenzó a imitar los mismos movimientos que sus amigos habían hecho siempre con cautela, por la mente de la chica pasaban imágenes terribles sobre que podría pasar si los descubrirían, y sin darse cuenta también llego al final.

Comenzaron a gatear asía alguna puerta cercana, para salir del pasillo, entre discreción, y adrenalina no podían impedir que sus corazones latieran con tal rapidez que podían sentir como estos saldrían de su lugar… pero…seamos sinceros…no podrían librarse de esta tan fácilmente, Recuerdan cuando dije que las manos de Red no respondían pues, le era difícil gatear a lo que ella opto por ir en cuclillas, pero uno de sus zapatos resonó contra el piso escuchándose un sonido agudo.

Esto llamo la atención del hombre, al percatarse de la presencia del grupo, de la mesa tomo, una motosierra, y sin más la prendió.

Era hora, era de correr por sus vidas ,Tweek por su parte solo fue alzado a la fuerza por Kyle, quien lo llevaba corriendo, Tweek pudo ver todo como si estuvieran en cámara lenta desde un kyle gritándole incoherencia , hasta un token levantándose a tropiezos del suelo mientras veía hacia atrás con horror acompañado de Red. Y por último un hombre con una máscara de muy mala calidad pero a la vez, esa mascara era realmente bizarra.

Kyle jalaba de la muñeca con fuerza a tweek mientras corría a la primera puerta que vio, al entrar se dio cuenta que era la cocina, importándole poco si lastimaba a Tweek, se escondió detrás de entre tantas paredes, algunas ya por limitad gracias a los años. Rogando a quien sea, para que la suerte estuviera de su lado por una vez en su vida y lo salvara, pudo oír unos pasos igual de apurados buscar un escondite rápido. Al oír silencio por unos segundos supuso que ya lo habrían encontrado, desde lejos se apreciaba el ruido de la moto-sierra acercándose, este solo suspiro profundo antes de oír el ruido de la motosierra más cerca, y para token no era diferente estaba igual de angustiado, con su vista busco posibilidades de escape, no muy lejos de ahí encontró la puerta de un congelador, se dio la idea lógica de que lo más probable es que no funcione, sería un gran escondite, pero causaría mucho ruido al abrirla, tenía que encontrar otra forma de salir, una pared más atrás de él se encontraba un gran espacio. Donde se supone que debería estar la puerta, tenía que llevarse consigo a Red, por lo que aumentaba sus riesgos de ser encontrados, giro hacia ella y le indico mediante señas que lo siguiera .olvidándose por completo de Kyle y tweek , a pasos lentos se dirigió a la única salida.

-se que estan por aquí.- hablo con vos ronca y divertida.—acaso creen…que no percibo su miedo… - a pesar de todo ninguno se atrevía a contestarle.—si no salen ahora tendré que sacarlos a pedazos…-eso asusto a token pero prefirió seguir con el plan en manos .—JAJAJA! Se los advertí, imbéciles JAJAJA!..-de la nada voltea violentamente en dirección a token y a Red, ellos al percatarse que fueron descubiertos comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta, el hombre solo se limitaba a reír macabramente divirtiéndose de la reacción de sus víctimas, mientras jalaba violentamente de la cuerda prendiendo con frenesí la motosierra. —

Uno de los dos atrapara…y sufrirá…si es que no muere desangrado…

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ustedes eligen: salvaran a Token o si prefieren a Red. Su decisión tiene una consecuencia.**

 **XD eso sonó muy Gaytorei**


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAUDANDO VOTOS**

 **CAPITULO 3 EN PROCESO... PROXIMAMENTE**


End file.
